guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NanoWarrior
Okay, your sig has a number of big problems. #The icon is too generic of a name, please upload it as a new, more specific one #The icon is too large, it must be at most 50 x 19 pixels in size #Most importantly, you have an unclosed tag, which disrupts the sizing on the rest of the page after your signatures --Gimmethegepgun 03:56, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Who are you and why should I give a damn?-- NanoWarrior (Talk • ) 22:40, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::It dosen't matter who he is but if you don't give a damn then quite simply you won't post here-- 22:41, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::And AT THE VERY LEAST close the tag... --- -- (s)talkpage 22:42, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::What they're saying is, change it or you'll be banned. Simple as that. --Shadowcrest 22:44, 2 December 2007 (UTC) No, for the 100th time, breaking GW:SIGN is NOT a bannable offense. Where the hell do you people get that? While we encourage users to comply with the policy, unless it's causing serious problems (i.e. masquerading as another user, intentionally using huge fonts or images, etc.) then it is simple enough to fix the user's signature where it appears and kindly ask them to change it. Mr. NanoWarrior, I apologize if it seems like we have been hounding you. I am sure that my fellow posters all had good intentions, but simply got...a bit carried away emotionally before posting. The fact of the matter is that when you have a broken tag in your signature, any time you post and sign with ~~~~, the formatting of the entire page gets broken. This is moderately annoying to fix for other users, and confusing to those who don't understand Wikicode. On the other hand, it is a simple matter to have you change your signature so as to prevent the problem, and that's why we ask kindly. Now, I'm willing to overlook a bit of disrespect ("why should I give a damn?"), since Gimmethegepgun's post may have appeared to be some sort of random attack on you. However, in the future, please remember GW:AGF and GW:NPA when dealing with others. (That goes for everyone else, too.) We only mean to help. (T/ ) 23:21, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I only log in once every 3 months so don't bother to post about how I should change this and that... it's fine. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)